scrooge_mcduckfandomcom-20200214-history
Duckburg
Duckburg is a city in Calisota, in Webfoot County. It is the home of Scrooge, Donald, and many other notable persons. Description History Duckburg was founded by pioneer Cornelius Coot, although there had been settlements there long before his arrival (most notably, Sir Francis Drake had built Fort Drakeborough on the hill where Scrooge McDuck's Money Bin now stands, and a small colony had developed there, only to die down years before Coot's arrival). For a long time, it was only a small farming village, until the arrival of businessman Scrooge McDuck made it into a large industrial megapolis of approximately 1 320 001 citizens.https://inducks.org/story.php?c=I+TL++548-A Landmarks Historical Buildings Duckburg and its surroundings are home to a variety of European-style buildings dating back to the 16th century at the earliest, such as the Mad Duke of Duckburg's Castles and the 19th century Cathedral of Notre-Duck built by his descendant. No less important are relics of Duckburg's frontier past, such as the old Fort Duckburg. Memorials Duckburg is known for naming its streets and other locations after famous Duckburgians. There is a park named after General Bleakbeak, a public library named after Myopia von Duck, a drive named after Hopalong Duck, a drive named after Dodo Drake, and a street named after Chuck Duck as well as an alley named after Upsy Duck and an uphill street named after Donald Duck. The Duckburg Park also contains statues of famous Duckburg personas, such as the longtime mailman Mailman Mike and war hero Seth Duck. By far the most persistent tributes are the numerous statues of city founder Cornelius Coot, the biggest of which was funded by Scrooge McDuck and later hollowed out to house the Cornelius Coot Foundation's library. Modern Buildings Duckburg is also the location of various modern buildings of note. The Duckburg Museum is only one of many places of learning and art (including the Duckburg Hall of Fame, the Duckburg Museum of Antiquities and many more), and no city-view is complete without the Money Bin of Scrooge McDuck. Sports Duckburg has a professional American Football team, the Duckburg Dodgers. Not much is known about Duckburg Dodgers games except that, during one fall game, Scrooge McDuck promoted himself to team captain and implemented rules that he used before football was a professional sport. This resulted in the team defeating rival team the Dogdale Barkers, but since Scrooge's rules were not in the rulebook, the team was disqualified. However, the Dogdale Barkers had also been cheating, and so the game ended in a tie. Duckburg also has two professional baseball teams, the Duckburg Mallards and the Calisota Stealers. Duckburg also has a Cube team. Behind the scenes The name of 'Duckburg' was first used in Carl Barks's 1944 story High-wire Daredevils. There is some debate over how long the nameless city depicted as Donald Duck's home until then had truly been Duckburg, with some story evidence that Donald had lived in Burbank or San Francisco early in his life. Some European writers, in localizing the stories and characters, tried to portray Duckburg as a European city so that readers could better identify with Donald and company. Thus, it is not unusual for people to travel "from" Duckburg "to" the U.S.A., and in many countries, Scrooge's fortune is counted not in dollars but in the country's own currency. Notes and References it:Paperopoli fr:Donaldville el:Λιμνούπολη sv:Ankeborg Category:Locations Category:Cities Category:United States of America Category:Duckburg